justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Cola Song
|artist = ft. |year = 2014 |dlc = Candy People Version June 22, 2017 (NOW) October 12, 2017 (JDU) Classic August 31, 2017 (NOW) October 12, 2017 (JDU) |mode = Solo Dance Crew (Candy People Version) |dg = (Classic) / / / (Candy People Version) |nogm = 4 (Classic) 4 (Candy People Version) |alt = Candy People Version |mc = JD2017/JDU Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Candy People Version 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = Deep Cerulean-Blue Chill (Classic) Deep Amethyst/Trinidad / Golden Dream/Shamrock (Candy People Version) |gc = Pink Flamingo (Classic) Lemon/Cerulean/Pink Flamingo-Heliotrope/Pumpkin (Candy People Version) |lc = (Classic) (Candy People Version) |pictos = 145 (Classic) 72 (Candy People Version) |nowc = ColaSong (Classic) ColaSongALT (Candy People Version) |perf = Classic Leónie Maugerhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=84G0cHKQ_6o Candy People Version Dhiraj Waghmare (P1) Shweta Shetty (P2) Harshwardhan Wankhede (P3)https://youtu.be/84G0cHKQ_6o?t=5m56s Sabaa Maini (P4) |choreo = |kcal = 22.4 (Classic) 22.3 (Candy People Version) |dura = 3:21 |audio = }}"Cola Song" by ft. is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a girl with black hair in a high ponytail, with a fringe. She wears a light blue and yellow striped dress, magenta arm bracelets, and light blue striped stilettos. She also wears a pair of glasses, and black chokers around her neck. Candy People Version The Candy People Version routine is a Dance Crew composed of two males and two females wearing candy costumes. P1 P1 wears a pink marshmallow costume with pink tights and peach sleeves. He has a yellow glove. P2 P2 has brown hair in pigtails, peach-yellow sleeves, an orange lollipop costume with a white swirl and orange tights. P3 P3 has black curly hair, yellow sleeves, a yellow and black Cremino costume with yellow tights and yellow shoes. P4 P4 has black hair in a ponytail with a green bow shaped like a leaf, a green sweet costume with sky blue stars, green tights and green sneakers. ColaSongALT Coach 1.png|P1 ColaSongALT Coach 2.png|P2 ColaSongALT Coach 3.png|P3 ColaSongALT Coach 4.png|P4 Background Classic The routine starts with a black background showing shiny hexagons and neon saxophones. In the verses, it switches to a disco with colorful spotlights, neon animated palm trees into pink vases with light blue circles and a stage with two yellow staircases, which features rainbow neon flamingos. In the pre-chorus, the flamingos disappear from the stage and reappear behind a yellow and red wheel in front of the stage. In specific parts of the song, it switches back to the starting background. Candy People Version The background is composed of various patterns in pastel colors with candies on them. At the beginning, various red and light pink lollipops forming line formations on a pastel pink background. During the verses, the background is a pastel blue checkerboard pattern with red and yellow lollipops appearing over each square. The light and darks colors on the checkerboard pattern constantly alternate, as well as the color of the lollipops. During the pre-chorus, the lollipops change into marshmallows, Creminos and sweets group-by-group, and the lollipops that are yet to be changed spin with the dancers' movements. As the chorus begins, the squares and lollipops disappear to reveal a pastel green background where more red and yellow lollipops appear in zig-zag line formations. When "Ole!" is sung, a few marshmallows, Creminos and sweets appear in the empty spaces between the lollipops. During the saxophone instrumental, the background is similar to that of the beginning but the lollipops are in a zig-zag formation like the previous background and they shake with the dancers' movements. During the bridge, a pastel blue swirl pattern appears like that of a lollipop, and orange and white marshmallows, blue and white lollipops, pink and white Creminos and pink sweets with white dots float around, moving with the dancer's movements and getting knocked away during the line "Sabe a vitamina". The dancers make more rain down through their movements, which shake to the beat of the song. During the last chorus, the candies space out with the beat of the song after INNA says "Ole!". The song ends with the saxophone instrumental background, but the candies fall out of the background. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4: Place your arms behind your head. The fourth one is the final move of the routine. Gold Move 3: Clap to the left and stomp with your right leg. Colasong gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 Colasong gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1, 2, and 4 in-game Colasong gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Colasong gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Candy People Version There are 4 Gold Moves in the Candy People routine: All Gold Moves: *'P1:' Put your right hand up. *'P2:' Put your hands outwards as if you are asking a question. *'P3:' Put both of your hands above your head. *'P4:' Put your right hand up and slightly tilt it. Colasongalt gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 Colasongalt gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Colasongalt gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests Cola Song appears in the following Dance Quest maps: Candy People Version * Snack Trivia * Cola Song is the first song by J Balvin in the series. It is followed by Mi Gente and Bum Bum Tam Tam. ** is the fourth Colombian musician to appear in the series, after , , and . * is the second Romanian artist in the series, after . * There are many lyrics errors in the routine: **"With my maraca" is misinterpreted as "When mama arrives". **"J. Balvin, Inna" is misinterpreted as "Shake out babe"/"Inna". **"Sabe a coca cola" is misspelled as "Sabe a cola cola". **"Y la gente grita" is misinterpreted as "Y la gente y''' grita". *In the thumbnail of the gameplay, the dancer appears to have light blue glasses, but as seen in the gameplay, the dancer s glasses are barely visible, causing them to appear skin-colored. *On the American Just Dance YouTube channel, at the end of the gameplay teaser, the Gold Move sound effect can be heard, but the corresponding pictogram cannot be seen. On the British channel, the pictogram is visible briefly. *In the files, there is a Beta menu icon of the Candy Version: the coaches are seen in different order (P1-P4-P3-P2), their color schemes are diverse and they do not wear tights. *In the Candy People Version routine, P4 s arms often blend with the costume and P2 s costume tends to turn completely orange. *There is a pictogram error in the second verse: the first pictogram of the routine, telling the players to raise their arms up in a semicircle while walking forward, is accidentally recycled when the coach just raises her arm up during the line "But how much Cola can your body take?". *The Candy People Version is the third routine to feature coaches wearing food as their costumes after In The Summertime and PoPiPo. * The pictogram for Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 are colored in a darker shade of yellow. * The Beta version of the Candy People routine had a different-colored and non-animated background.https://vk.com/video-127825731_456239160 ** Besides, the coaches have different color schemes and no tights on the Beta menu icon. ** According to a Behind the Scenes picture, P1 s costume had a hole that revealed his face, which is not featured in the final version of the routine. * In the Classic routine, the dancer messes up on her footing during the line "La fiesta apenas comienza y la gente grita". * Even though the moves are the same, there is a different Gold Move pictogram in the Alternate routine for Gold Move 4, as the dancers are turning towards the screen as they perform it. * In the game files, there is an unused unlocking caption for the Candy People Version, meaning that it initially was not meant to be unlocked from the start. * In 7th-Generation consoles, the Candy People Version routine is the only alternate routine in that can be played at the start. Gallery Game Files Colasong.png|''Cola Song'' Colasongalt.png|''Cola Song'' (Candy People Version) Colasong cover albumcoach.png|Classic s album coach Colasongalt cover albumcoach.png|Candy People Version s album coach Colasong cover albumbkg.png|Classic s menu banner (7th-Gen) Colasong banner bkg 11.png|Classic s menu banner (8th-Gen) Tex1_64x64_m_8504b71eb1dfc371_14.png|Candy People Version s menu banner (7th-Gen) Colasongalt_banner_bkg_57.png|Candy People Version s menu banner (8th-Gen) Colasong_cover@2x.jpg|Classic s cover Colasongalt cover@2x.jpg|Candy People Version s cover Colasong ava.png|Classic s avatar Colasong golden ava.png|Classic s golden avatar Colasong diamond ava.png|Classic s diamond avatar Colasongalt p1 ava.png|Candy People Version (P1) s avatar Colasongalt p1 golden ava.png|Candy People Version (P1) s golden avatar Colasongalt p1 diamond ava.png|Candy People Version (P1) s diamond avatar Colasong pictos_sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Colasongalt pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Candy People Version) In-Game Screenshots Colasong jd2017 menu.png|''Cola Song'' on the menu Colasong jd2017 load.png|Classic s loading screen Colasong jd2017 coachmenu.png|Classic s coach selection screen Colasongalt jd2017 menu.PNG|Candy People Version on the menu Colasongalt jd2017 load.PNG|Candy People Version s loading screen Colasongalt jd2017 coachmenu.PNG|Candy People Version s coach selection screen Colasong jd2016 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (2016) Colasong jd2016 load.png| loading screen (2016) Colasong jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2016) Colasong jd2016 score.png| scoring screen (2016) Promotional Images Colasong promo coach.png|Promotional coach Behind the Scenes Colasongalt bts.jpg|Behind The Scenes (Candy People Version) Colasongalt concept art.jpg|Creative brief for the Candy People Versionhttps://www.behance.net/gallery/44803059/Just-Dance-2017-Cola-Song-(Alternate)-costume-design Beta Elements See also: Just Dance 2017/Beta Elements#Cola Song ColaSongB_Cover_Generic.jpg|''Cola Song'' (Beta) Colalternate.jpg|''Cola Song'' (Candy People Version) (Beta) ColaSongB_Cover_AlbumCoach.png|Classic s Beta album coach ColaSongB_Coach_1.png|Classic s Beta coach selection image colasongalt beta.png|Beta Candy People Version screenshot (the background had different colors and no animations) Colasongalt_beta_unlocking_caption.PNG|Beta unlocking caption for the Candy People Version Others Colasong choreo error.gif|The dancer messing the footing Colasongalt thumb uk.jpg|Candy People Version s official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Colasong picto error.png|Pictogram error Videos Official Music Video INNA - Cola Song (feat. J Balvin) - Official Music Video Teasers Cola Song - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Cola Song - Gameplay Teaser (US) Cola Song (Candy People Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Cola Song (Candy People Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays '''Classic Cola Song - Just Dance 2016 Cola Song - Just Dance 2017 Cola Song - Just Dance 2018 Cola Song - Just Dance Now 'Candy People Version' Cola Song (Candy People Version) - Just Dance 2016 Cola Song (Candy People Version) - Just Dance 2017 Cola Song (Candy People Version) - Just Dance Now Cola Song (Candy People Version) - Just Dance 2018 Extractions Cola Song - Just Dance 2017 (No GUI) Cola Song (Candy People Version) - Just Dance 2017 (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:Cola Songes:Cola Songfr:Cola Songpt-br:Cola Songro:Cola Songru:Cola Song Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by J Balvin Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2017 Category:Sabaa Maini Category:Leónie Mauger Category:Shweta Shetty Category:Dhiraj Waghmare Category:Harshwardhan Wankhede Category:Pages that won Article of the Month